The University of Maryland at Baltimore (UMAB) has made a substantial commitment to expand the development of interdisciplinary research and research training programs in aging in its Health Professional Schools. The University is proposing Dr. Andrew P. Goldberg, Head, Division of Gerontology, for a Geriatric Leadership Academic Award (GLAA) to support his effort in the expansion of interdisciplinary research and research training in aging at UMAB. Dr. Goldberg will collaborate with key faculty leaders in geriatrics and gerontology from the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Social Work and Pharmacy in the establishment and implementation of these university-wide inter-professional programs in aging. The strengths of the program in aging at UMAB are the number of investigators committed to research and research training in aging and the institution's commitment of resources to these programs and Dr. Goldberg. The four goals of this collaborative program to enhance research and research training in aging at UMAB are to: (a) Promote the development of collaborative research projects and training programs among faculty at UMAB to increase the critical mass of investigators and students doing aging research and training in gerontology; (b) Establish core facilities that will be useful to students, housestaff, fellows and faculty in the conduct of interdisciplinary research and research training in aging. There will be basic science and clinical cores for data management, biostatistics, geriatric assessment, exercise physiology and cardiovascular evaluation, and nutrition research to aid investigators in the conduct of research and training in aging; (c) provide resources and funding for aging research and research training, and funds for student fellowships, pilot research projects, and travel; (d) Enhance the pre- and post-doctoral training curriculum in aging by expanding the interdisciplinary component of educational programs and incorporating clinical rotations in geriatrics for housestaff and graduate students from all disciplines. The receipt of a GLAA will provide Dr. Goldberg with resources for the growth and development of the research and research training program in aging at UMAB. This will enable UMAB to solidify the leadership of aging research at the University to ensure the continuity of existent programs and the continuing expansion and achievement of new interdisciplinary advances in gerontology and geriatrics at the University.